Love Between Enemies
by x Roses-make-me-smile x
Summary: This is a story about what happens after 19 years later from Roses point of view!
1. The Train Journey

**I know that Neville and Luna don't really get together but I thought it would be sweet. I have made up some characters! I'd like to thank my sister Won Wons Rose, for being a better for me. Please read and review.**

_Choo Choo!!_

The train suddenly jolted and began to move…

Rose looked over to see Albus waving at his Parents and joined him waving over at her own, she felt a tear fall slowly down her cheek as she watched them slowly disapear.

"I'm gonna miss them so much Albus!"

"Cheer up Rose! we're going to hogwarts!" said Albus beaming at his cousin.

Rose smiled back at Albus politely as she felt a sudden sickness overcome her as she remembered all the terrifying storys her father had told her about the place that she would live in now for so long. Albus seemed to bounce in his seat with excitement, she wished she could feel as excited as him but for now she only wanted to run back into her mothers arms and go back to her warm house.

At that moment James opened the door to the train compartment with a loud bang, making Albus and herself jump. He walked in followed by his third year friends, first a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a butter beer cork necklace that she had inherited from her mother, Rose recognized her immediately as Gina Longbottom the daughter of friends of her mother and father, and then a rather skinny boy with curly hair pushed in laughing loudly at something James had said.

"Hello little children" James said looking over at Rose and Albus intimidatingly "This is Gina Longbottom and Alex Wood" he explained looking over at Rose as Albus smiled at them both.

"I know who Gina is!" She said back smiling up at the girl who had made her believe that there were such things as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks untill she was atleast six years old. "Hi Alex!" She said holding out a hand which he shook firmly.

"Nice to meet you!" he said as he sat down next to Albus. "Hey Al! how's the Quiditch going? did you like the new bat I got you for your birthday?"

Rose had grown tired of the boys Quiditch talk already and looked up at Gina who sat down next to her and took her hand in hers.

"There is a good aura around you today" Gina said to her with a smile. Rose smiled back and took her other hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so nervous Gina! What's it like? Hogwarts I mean, It's just-"

A knock came at the door of the compartment and everyone turned around to see a pale blonde haired boy staring at them through the window. Rose got up to open it for him when James pushed her back into her seat.

"Don't answer him, that's Scorpious…he's a Malfoy!"

"But he hasn't done anything wrong, you can't judge him by his parents" She got up quickly and opened the door and smiled at him, he half smiled back and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm-"

"We know who you are" Interrupted James "you're a Malfoy!"

"Oh..." he took back his hand and started to bite his lip.

"Ignore him, he's just about to leave" Rose said throwing a stern look in James' direction. "Do you need a place to sit?"

"Yes I do" Scorpious said looking over at James nervously. "But I understand if-"

"Yes of course you can sit with us" said Rose, ignoring her cousins smirks, she held out her hand now and Scorpious shook it once."My names Rose Weasley" she said and she sat down and nodded at the opposite seat, James made a tutting noise and left as Gina and Alex got up and followed him looking slightly confused at the situation. Rose sent a glare in his direction and turned around to see Scorpious with a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong!?"

"I... I should'nt be here!" He started to get up and walk to the door but Rose got up and got to the door before him.

"Tell me why!"

Scorious moved closer to Rose and whispered in a sharp tone "My Dad told me not go near your lot..."

"Our lot" Rose said feeling offended "well my dad isn't that fond of your family either you know"

"I know" nodded Scorpious "he sent us a howler last month, something about the ministry"

"Oh... sorry" Rose added looking embarrassed.

"look…I better be leaving, if my dad finds out I've been talking to you -" he said moving closer to the door.

"Oh no, please stay" Rose said grabbing his hand and then realizing what she was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry I can't" said Scorpious opening the door "see ya around yeah?" and before Rose could answer he was gone.

Rose looked over at Albus who seemed was looking at Rose with a fixed smirk on his face and shrugged as she looked questioningly at him.


	2. Grey Haired Hagrid!

**This is the second chapter of Love Between Enemies...I know its short but i couldnt think of anything else to write lol! keep reading its gonna get better...**

The train jolted to a sudden stop, and everyone rushed to the windows.

"Rose, Rose, look it's Hagrid!" Shouted Albus as a gigantic grey haired man walked over to their window from outside and started waving at Albus, his smile almost as big as his face. Albus waved back beaming.

Hagrid turned away and started shouting "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!"

Rose got up and Albus followed leaving James, Gina and Jack stuffing Chocolate Frogs and Berti Botts Every Flavoured Beans into their bags.

Not looking where he was going Albus walked straight into a girl with short blonde hair.

"Ouch" she shrieked tripping over her robe, her hair turned a radiant colour of red.

"I'm so sorry" Albus blushed giving her his hand and helping her up.

"Well you should be" she stammered watching some girls from a year above giggling at her, she tidyed her robes and walked of the train towards Hagrid, Albus just stood there watching her leave as if she was a walking chocolate bar.

"Come on Albus" Rose shouted grabbing his arm "Quick!"

"Who was that?" Albus asked Rose who was looking over at Scorpious arguing with a rather small boy.

"I don't know, she must be muggle born"

Albus shrugged it off and they all followed hagrid to the boats...


	3. The Sorting

**Hehe...this is quite a long Chapter but its a good one! enjoy...**

"Wow this place is amazing!" proclaimed Rose "Mother told me the ceiling isn't real...did you know? it's all just a spell!" She said swishing her long red bushy hair around.

Every first year was looking up at the beautiful full moon above them.

Hagrid stood up and everyone fell silent. "Good Afternoon" Hagrid said in his gruff voice. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid...but you fist years can all jus' call me Hagrid! I'm your headmaster, so you all better behave" said Hagrid pointing at the first years who all looked very scared "Only joking!" said Hagrid begining to laugh "I'm as soft as a three headed puupy, its the other teacher ya av' to worry about!" Luna and Neville Longbottom gave a chuckle. "Okay...lets start the sorting!" Luna Longbottom stood up and walked over to the sorting hat, still wearing her radish earings, she waved to the first years and they all gave a nervous wave back.

"My name is Professor Longbottom" there were a few giggles from the small crowd of first years but Luna just smiled as if they were paying a compliment. "I teach charms! there are two Professor Longbottoms, me and my husband, he teaches herbology...Okay lets start" she waved her wand and a parchment appeared infront of her. "Catherine Ashington!"

"RAVINCLAW!"

"Gabriella Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mean while Rose had grabbed onto Albus' arm "Al'...what if I'm put in Slytherin? My Dad will hate me!"

"No he won't" Albus answered "he would understand"

"I know how you feel" Scorpious told Rose, he was standing behind her listening in.

"Adelle Le Strange!" Read Luna sounding somewhat confused. The girl whom Abus had bumped into on the train walked up to the sorting hat, Luna put it onto her head and Adelle closed her eyes patiently waiting.

"Hmmm...not another tricky one! Half blood 'ey? very coraguos, yet the heart of a Slytherin...yes, I suppose its got to be...SLYTHERIN!"

Adelle walked over to the other Slytherins who were cheering but look somewhat afraid of her.

"Le strange?" Albus muttered "Sounds familiar"

"Thats my Grandmas maiden name!" Scorpious wondered out loud.

"Your related?" Rose asked

"Must be-"

"Scorpious Malfoy!" Scorpious walked over to be sorted.

As soon as the hat hit his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"NO!" Shouted Scorpious. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "Can you do it again?" He asked Luna "Please?"

"No...Sorry" She said giving him a glazed look, and he walked over to the table sadly, sitting next to Adelle who smiled at him.

Rose looked over at Scorpious, he looked back giving her an awkward smile.

Albus was next, he was put in Gryffindor joining his brother.

"Oh no, Oh no..." muttered Rose as she sat down and Luna placed the hat on her head...

"Another Weasley!" The hat said almost amazed.

What now? Rose said in her head, Scorpious or Mum and Dad???...


	4. Romance In The Owlery

**Hello again...This is my fourth Chapter now! I named the Owl Merlin because its my cats name...and I love my cat lol! My sister Won Wons Rose came up with the idea of Fred coming back as a ghost but the rest was my idea hehe! hope you enjoy this Romantic Chapter!...**

For the first few months Rose stayed with Albus. She felt a little lonely, whenever she went back to the girls domertrys she would be ignored by the others in her room. Albus talked to Fred alot, The second ghost of Gryffindor and also her and Al's Uncle who had died at a great war...he looked alot like Uncle George used to! He also liked cracking jokes, alot like James.

Rose hadn't talked to Scorpious since the sorting and she missed his company. They'd see eachother in lessons but whenever she went to talk to him he would suddenly start a conversation with the small Slytherin boy from the train, sometimes she would feel someone looking at her then turn around and see Scorpious quickly look away.

One night Rose decided to walk to the owlery, atleast there she wouldnt feel so lonely and she needed to send a letter off to her parents.

Merlin her Owl was perched on the top of a shelf. She proof read her letter once more...

_**Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,**_

_**I really miss you all, Hogwarts is very big and just a bit scary sometimes. Albus and I are both enjoying the lessons and doesn't stop chatting to Freds ghost...he is very funny, My favourite lesson is Charms, Luna is a very good teacher! I let Neville know that you want him, Luna and Gina to come for tea sometime like you asked me to in your last letter. I have lots of fantastic new friends. I hope you are all well!**_

_**Lots of Love, Rose.**_

Rose held her letter in the airand Merlin swooped down, caught it then flew away to the place Rose most wanted to be...Home.

"Rose!"

Rose turned around with a jump to see Scorpiousby the door, his wand was lit and all of a sudden Rose became aware of how dark it was. "Scorpious, why are you here?"

"I followed you"

"You what" said a bewildered Rose.

"I saw you walking up here and I wanted to talk to you"

"Thats a first" Rose said under her breathe.

Scorpious closed the door and walked over to Rose, he moved his fingers through her hand an gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, they both turned immediatly red.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, I realise now that I'm not like my father...I never wanted to be put in slytherin! I just didn't understand how could this happen..."

Rose embraced him saying "I'm more lonely then ever in Gryffindor, sometimes I wish I was placed in Slytherin...maybe that way you would have talked to me"

"Listen...my friend Wilburt, hes not a nice guy..."

"But hes a migit" Rose giggled

"I know" Scorpious smiled "He doesnt want me talking to you...he threatened to tell my father!"

"Well then let him" Rose said "I've been thinking and I've decided...I don't care what mine or your Dad thinks, all that matter to me is you."

Scorpious gave another smile and kissed her on the cheek "You know that ghost...Fred I think was his name?"

"Yes, My Uncle"

"Really?" Rose nodded "Well...anyway he keeps talking to Adelle"

"Thats strange, him and Albus never stop chatting!"

"Well...I over heard their conversation last night, he was asking her to meet Albus in moaning murtles bathroom"

"Oh thats why Albus talks to Fred so much...he must like that Adelle girl!" Rose explained.

"Scorpious...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to keep tonight a secret...I don't want you getting into trouble!"

"No, meet me outside the Great Hall tommorow and I'll walk with you to lessons" Scorpious said without taking his eyes of her.

"Okay, see ya then!" Rose said as she let go of Scorpious, hands and left the room, as she did she felt as if someone in the darkness was watching her...


	5. Charm Gone Wrong

**Lol...I'm actually finding writing fun! It was also my sisters idea about the Luna being Godmother...All the rest was me again! Thanks for reading...**

Rose got up next morning with a smile on her face. She got dressed nicely and went down to breakfast, Scorpious didn't seem to be there...maybe he came down for breakfast early.

"Rose, why do you keep looking around" asked a confused Albus.

"Oh, do you know where Scorpious is?"

"Nope" said Albus and got back to eating his bacon.

Rose finished her plate aand walked over to the entrance "Scorpious should be here any minuite now!" Rose muttered to herself.

Everyone had left the Great Hall for lessons now and there was an eerie silence, everytime she'd hear footstepsher heart would begin to pound...but it was never him.

After about half an hour Rose walked to Charms on her own.

"Hello Rose" came the familiar voice of her Godmother Luna Longbottom.

"Hello Professor! Sorry I'm late"

"Yes, Well Class! Today we will be studying the Wingardium Leviosa Charm!"

Rose sat down next to Albus who smiled at her and said "I found this book in the library, Hogwarts a History!"

"Wow" Rose took the book from the table and examined it "But this is a new version!"

"I know, now we can find out about that stuff our parents aren't telling us!"

"You mean the Great War?"

Luna Handed out feathers to everyone, giving them all a very glazed look. When she had finished she wnt to the front of class where a peacock feather was laid across the floor. "Okay, all you have to do is a swish and a flick and say Wingardium Leviosa!!" and as she said it the peacock feather flew up into the air and out the window. "Now its your turn!"

Rose looked around, Scorpious wasn't in lessons either. Instead of doing the charm she had already been taught by her mother she slumped onto the desk and flicked through Hogwarts a History.

_**As most of you know Voldemort or you know who was defeated here in hogwarts by a very famous wizard called Harr-**_

"Wingardium Leviosa" Albus said impressivly, Hogwarts a History flew up in the air, he had missed the feather.

"Al'...Albus!" Rose shrieked but he wasn't paying any attention, he was looking over at Addelle attempting the charm herself. "Albus Severus Potter!!" Rose shrieked again as she watched the book hover over her head.

Albus Turned round to see what he was doingand lost control of the charm and the book fell down...then everything was black!


	6. Nurse Brown

**Sorry i have to keep writing! I have so many ideas! keep reading I promice you you're gonna get confused but I can also promice you'll enjoy it!**

Everything went blurry for a few seconds then it all came into focus.

"Where am I?" Rose said looking around a small room with walls made of curtian, she was lying on a bed.

"Oh hello dear!" said a woman from behind the curtians. The curtians were pulled open to reveal a young woman holding some sort of potion. "I'm Nurse Brown!"

"Hello" said Rose, her voice sounded suprisingly weak. "My names Rose, Rose Weasley" Nurse Brown gave a rather glum look and gave the potion to Rose.

"So...you must be Ron and Hermiones daughter?"

"Well...yes, you know them?"

"Went to school together" Lavender replied.

Rose drank the potion and all of a sudden didn't feel so dizzy.

"Rose?" Came another voice.

"Al'" Rose replied.

Albus walked over to her side "I'm sorry, was'nt thinking, if I'd just-"

"I know Albus, don't worry, I'm fine!"

"By the way Rose...I've found out where Scorpious is"

"Where?"

"Over there" Albus pointed towards the bed oposite hers. Rose got out of bed and walked over to him, he looked awful, paler then he normally was.

"Scorpious" Rose whispered.

"Ro-Rose" he croaked. A tear fell down Roses cheek.

"What happened?"

"Wilburt!" Scorpious said opening his eyes "he heard us!"

"What?" Rose looked confused. "He wasn't there when I left" Another tear trickled down her face. "How did he do this?" but Scorpious didn't answer.


	7. The return of Fever Fudge

**I don't think this Chapter as good but it explains why Scorpious is ill! And actually quite alot! keep reading...lol**

As soon as she'd finished her question she saw something glint in the the sun. She walked over to the desk next to Scorpious and picked up a small box and examined it.

"It's alright!" She said to Albus wiping her tears away and begining to smile "I know why he's ill!" she turned round to where Nurse Brown was standing "Who did he get these from?"

"He had it in his hand while we rushed him up here last night, he must have put it there" She replied with a yawn.

"Okay explain!" Albus asked looking like he was about to burst.

"You know Uncle George used to own that shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" She said pointind at the words written across the box.

"Oh yes!" Albus giggled.

"Al' I need you to go fetch Fred! He'd know how to cure him!"

Albus rushed out of the room. "I'll be back in a minuite!!!"

Rose felt guilty as she looked at Scorpious lying there. "It's all my fault" Rose said to the sleeping Scorpious, she moved her fingers through his and felt him tighten his grip.

About ten minuites later Albus came back with a pleased looking Fred.

"Fred, we need your help, Scorpious was given this" she held up the box of sweets.

"Thought so" said Fred, a smile growing on his see through face "well thats easy...suck the other end of the sweet!" Fred looked down at Scorpious his smile now turning into a smirk "He looks alot like that Draco!"

"He's Draco Malfoys son, Scorpious" Albus explained.

Fred now was looking at Roses and Scorpious' hands looking confused and "Things have really changed since I was alive!"

"Oh...Fred I sent Uncle George that letter, he replied! said hes doing fine with his new job and the twins Jess and Cassie are just getting used to life outside school...I'll let you read it later!" Albus said changing the subject.

"Great news" Fred said happily then turned back to Rose "Looks like a serios case of Fever Fudge"

Rose rummaged through the box and found a small piece of fudge, one side smothered in white chocolate the other dark. "This it?" she asked Fred impatiently, he nodded. "Which side?"

"White chocolate!" he licked his lips "It's my favourite...Don't worry he'll be fine, I wonder where Scorpious got these from, they were banned years ago!"

"Another Slytherin gave it to him" Rose said quickly.

She put the fudge into his mouth.

"GASP" Scorpious opened his eyes "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital wing!" Rose answered "Thankyou Uncle Fred" She said giving him a smile.


	8. The Nightmare

**Hello! hopefully in the next story everything will become a bit clearer! Please Review! xx**

That night Rose lay awake in her bed...she couldn't get to sleep everytime she closed her eyes she'd see Scorpious' smile...but why? He was only a boy! A boy from a bad family...so why was he so nice. A tear trickled down onto her pillow but not a tear of misery this time...a tear of Happiness.

She was walking through a long dark corridor...A door apeared out of nowhere. Light squeezed through the gaps of the door' she couldn't help it, she had to see what was inside...as she opened the door she saw a book, _**Hogwarts a History**_ was shining on the front. She opened it slowly.

_**As most of you know Voldemort or you know who was defeated here in hogwarts by a very famous wizard called Harry Potter, Harry had gone on a long search for Horocruxes (Soul holders) with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. On the night of Voldemorts death many others died, many death eaters perished. (Bellatrix Le strange died trying to save Voldemort, "she was one of his favourites" quotes Draco Malfoy whos Parents were also death eaters at the time) we will remember always Collin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin. They were truly heroes!**_

A face...a snake like face flashed through Roses mind.

Rose woke up suddenly. Her face as white as snow...The words she had heard still repeating themselves, she looked around, the other girls were asleep...so why could she still hear it, like a hissing whisper.

As soon as the sun came out Rose got out of bed carefully getting dressed and creeping out of the dormitory being sure not to wake up the others.

She down to the common room. Albus was sitting next to the fire.

"Al'" Rose said making Albus jump of his cushion. "I need to talk to you...have you still got that book?"

"Yer!" He reached into his bag and pulled it out "Why?, are you okay? you look a bit white"

"No not exactly..." she flicked through the book to page nine hundred and sixty six "As most of you know...This is it!" Rose whispered.

"What?" Albus said leaning over her shoulder.

"I read this in my dream!" she looked around "Or someone read it to me"

"Belatrix Le strange..." he read aloud "Adelle, must be related to her...this isn't good" Rose gave him a sympathetic look and he read on "hey but nor is this, Scorpious' Grandparents were death eater...I've heard about them, they're Voldemorts followers!"

"Who's Voldemort?"

"Come on follow me" Albus whispered as he grabbed his things and opened the door. "Quick!"

**Thankyou for reading Please Reviex! )...**


	9. Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever

**Hope you like this Chapter...Made it up on the spot! Thankyou Won Wons Rose for being a beta! I think this is my favourite Chapter so far...**

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she ran behind Albus.

"Hagrid's!" Albus said not looking back "He'll explain everything"

"Ahhhh..." Albus shouted as he ran into a tall figure. His brother James stood there looking amused.

"Al'...what are you up to?" James said hiding something behind his back. "Not trying to get into trouble are ya?"

"No, its important!" Albus said out of breath. "We're going to find Hagrid!"

"I see" said James as he began to walk away.

"James...whats that peice of paper you've got?" Rose pointed to the thing James was hiding.

"Nothing...Work!" He said quickly.

Rose grabbed the parchment from James and looked at it. "But theres nothing there!" She said confused.

Albus gave James a smug look. "I thought Dad told you to only use that in emergencys!"

"It is...I need to find Gina and Jack." He looked around and whispered "Listen don't tell Mum, she's already upset with me, nearly getting expelled and all!" James flicked his messy black hair out of his eyes. A giggle came from a nearby Knight. "Gina?" James opened the helmet and there she was smiling like a monkey who had just been fed all the bananas it could eat.

"You found me!" she said laughed.

"James your so childish!" Albus argued and they carried on to Hagrids. As they left Rose looked back and she could swear she saw James and Gina kiss.

They got to Hagrids and knocked at the door. "Hagrid it's Albus and Rose...can we come in?"

"Passwords Dragon Fly!" said a low voice from inside the little wooden house.

"Dragon Fly!" Rose shouted and the door swung open. Hagrid was standing by the door.

"Ello" Hagrid said giving them both a hug. "What can I do for ya today?"

"We need your help" Albus said "You know that book you gave me?"

"Oh yes, Hogwarts a History...new edition that is!" Hagrid laughed.

Rose turned to Albus looking confused "I thought you said you got that from the library?"

"Hagrid told me not to tell anyone about it...this is the only copy, Dad stopped them from being published, he didn't want us knowing the truth"

"And I disagreed...I mean your parents may think they're doing the right thing by keeping secrets but look where it took Dumbeldore!"

"Who?" Rose asked looking blank.

"Dumbledore! Blimey you kids don't know half of it!"

"I know who Dumbledore is...Albus Dumbledore, hes the headmaster I was named after."

"Thats right!" Hagrid nodded "So what do you wanna know first?"

"Who's Bellatrix Le Strange?" Albus asked before Rose could get a word in.

"Nasty woman she was, nearly killed your mother!" Albus looked shocked. "Some say she loved Voldemort too much, alot more then any of the other death eaters did!"

"She loved him?" Rose asked "But how could anyone love such an evil man?"

"She was somewhat evil herself, first time your Father defeated him she went as mad as a dog." Hagrid told Albus. "While Voldemort was in power...before he killed your Grandparents that is... him and Belatrix were thought to have been together, thats why I'm worried about Adelle" he stopped to sip some tea "she might just be their grandaughter..."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	10. Questions

**I did write chapter 10 but i read my sisters version and it makes so much more sence! lol...read it its great! The chapter 10 i wrote is now chapter 11!**

"Do you really think Adelle's, Voldemort's grandaughter?" Rose whispered to Albus as they walked through the Castle and back to Gryffindor tower.

"I dunno, I suppose she could be, but Dad never told me Bellatrix Lestrange or Voldemort had a child...kinda weird if you think about it!"

"And, I can't believe Uncle Harry wanted to keep secrets from us, he didn't want us to know about the great war and how- mind you explains why Uncle George seems so lonely, I didn't know he was a twin, and it also explains why Teddy doesn't have any parents! I wonder if James knows all this?" She wondered, "Speak of the devil..."

"Hello, you two, what do I owe you to my pleasure?" James laughed.

"Quit with the fancy speach! Have you ever seen this book?" And with that Albus shoved the Hogwarts a History in his face.

"I'm not the one who reads am I, its you two, anyway, doesn't Aunt Hermione have that book?"

"Yeah, but not this one, she has the first edition!" Rose said proudly.

"Yeah, and this is the new edition, and it explains what happened to our Dad and about Voldemort, and the great war!" Albus said mysteriously. James grabbed the book and opened it,

"Why would Dad be in here?" he asked.

"He killed Voldemort, and didn't even use the killing curse, in fact he only said Expelliarmus!" said Rose.

"How could that kill, well unless he hit his head?" James asked.

"I'm not too sure, Albus do you know?" Rose asked.

"Well, the book says Voldemort used the killing curse, but the wand he had was our Dad's and it wouldn't kill its Master, so the Expelliarmus pushed it back to Voldemort and he killed himself, or something, read it! It'll tell you." Albus explained.

"But I've been here three years, why didn't I get the book?"

"Because, I think Hagrid thought Dumbledore was-"

"Who was Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore, was our parents head teacher, but 'Snape killed him, while they were in their sixth year.' That's what it says there." Albus said as he flicked open the book and read it to them.

"Oh, he was an Albus, makes more sense now!" James said, he turned as he heard a giggling, Gina came around the corner, flung her arms around James and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then he looked back at Albus and Rose, smiled, and kissed Gina again.

"Guys, seriously, Are you not confused as to why mum and dad didn't tell us about this?" Albus asked.

"Not really, where did you get this book anyway?"

"Hagrid."

"What's the book about?" Gina asked.

"How our parents killed Voldemort, oh, your's are included as well by the way." Rose answered.

Gina grabbed the book, flipped it to the index and looked up Longbottom and Lovegood, and she found everyone she knew, she flipped to the pages with her mother in, and found she was kidnapped and kept in the Malfoy's cellar for months, while her grandfather was locked in Azkaban. She looked at them all, with her mouth slightly open.

"My parents were kidnapped, they tried to steal the sword and stuff, this is amazing, Why did we never get told all this?" she asked.

"Because they didn't want you to know such dangerous things!" Came Luna's dreamy voice from behind them. Gina turned around, blue eyes wide,

"Mum, it wasn't me, I swear, but why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, Harry decided it was best forgotton, and so he wanted every scrap of information about it burned, he didn't want to burn your minds with such things, and I think most people agreed. He just didn't want bad things to corrupt your minds, and he didn't want it to ever happen again!" Luna whispered.

"But mum, why would it happen again if Voldemo-"

"Don't say the name!"

"But he's dead mum, what's gonna happen if I say his name?"

"Nothing, but we just all agreed, his name will never be spoken! Now get to Gryffindor tower, before I call over your Dad, Albus and James." they walked away, Luna was left standing there biting her lip, it slowly turned white.


	11. Secrets That Need To Be Kept

**Thank you everyone so far for adding me or reviewing...I took a bit of time writing this one! Sorry about the mistakes (I'm not very good at english really lol).**

A few days past and Rose and Scorpious noticed that Albus wasn't being himself, he didn't talk to Adelle anymore, he always had a frown on his face instead of a beam and Rose started to wish Albus never found out about the Le Strange family.

Rose, Scorpious and Albus were sitting next to each other in Potions, Adelle was over the other side of the room, she was crying silently. Albus didn't seem to notice.

"This is getting depressing now!" Rose told Scorpious. "Why won't he just talk to her?"

"I don't know" he whispered "But we better be quiet, Professor Flint is looking this way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They where in herbology now and Adelle was nowhere to be seen. Rose decided to go find her.

"Professor Longbottom?" Rose said as she raised her hand.

"Yes Rose?" Neville answered.

"Can I leave...Something important, Hagrid asked me to go see him." Rose lied.

"Okay! be quick!"

Rose grabbed her things, said a quick goodbye to Scorpious and rushed out the door. She ran through the corridor not knowing what to do next when she heard footsteps in a deserted bathroom. She opened the door and walked in to see Adelle sitting on the floor leaning on the sinks.

"Adelle?" Rose said not knowing whether to go over and comfort her or stay where she was.

Adelle looked up wiping her tears away. "Hello sorry, I was just...just..."

Rose decided to walk over to Adelle and comfort her "It's Okay...I know why you're upset, and I know why Albus is ignoring you."

Adelle looked up, her face was splotchy and her hair had turned blue. "I know why" she said quietly. "He told me-" she let out a cry and continued "he said he never wants to talk to me again. "She pressed her lips together tightly and a tear fell down her cheek. "Because I'm a death eater's grand daughter!"

"That was very foolish of him!" Rose said sympathetically." I'm sorry"

"The truth is my mother ran away from her parents…never liked them, she married my father- he's a muggle" she looked around nervously "If the ministry finds out about this me and my mother will be outcasts forever!"

**Please Review!!**


End file.
